


Concrete Angel

by rosalina2124



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When the abuse Boris is suffering comes to a head one night,we'll he get the help he needs from Theo and others when he needs it the most????She walks to school with the lunchShe packedNobody knows what she'sHoldin' backWearin' the same dressShe wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with linenAnd laceThe teacher wonders but sheDoesn't askIt's hard to see the painBehind the maskBearing the burdenOf a secret stormSometimes she wishes she wasNever bornThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn her world that she can rise aboveSomebody cries in the middleOf the nightThe neighbors hear, but they turnOut the lightsA fragile soul caught in the handsOf fateWhen morning comesIt'll be too lateThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn her world that she can rise aboveBut her dreams give her wingsAnd she flies to a place whereShe's lovedConcrete angel





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of arms holding me down causes me to squirm as I realize it’s just the nurse,and I try to relax. I’m scared,I don’t want to go through this,but I know why I need to,it’ll help me feel better if anything else. I’m in the ER,things got real bad at home tonight,I’ve had a infected wound now for the last 2 days,caused by none other than the old man himself,and I got real sick tonight. He wasn’t having it,wouldn’t take me to the ER despite the high fever,waste of money,waste of space etc,and with mom gone I was screwed. I finally texted Theo,and somehow he convinced Xandra to bring him over to get me,he also called 911,not sure of how bad the situation was,and it was bad,so I’m glad he did. By the time he and Xandra got there,the ambulance and police were there,dad got arrested for abuse,and they got me out of there. I was in sweat soaked clothes,trash can had vomit in it,and I was shaking.Things have been hectic since I got here,being poked and prodded,examined,uncomfortable,exposed,nowhere to hide.

They have to do an injection now,and I’m not having it,I’m done,I just want to be done,I’m scared,and I’m done. “Easy Boris,it’s alright honey,deep breaths for me,this will be over soon I promise,your being brave,this will help you feel better,knock out the infection”she murmurs softly as I feel hot tears stain my cheeks as I nod,too shy and tired to speak. I relax,and I let them do the injection,I’m laying on my stomach,meaning I can’t see anything which is hard,but maybe it’s for the better. I feel a hand on my hip,and I feel something cold,then a burning sensation,then it’s done,it’s over. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding,and I realize I’m sobbing a little bit as they roll me over. “Shh,shh,I know honey,I know,you’re doing so well,I know your scared”she murmurs softly running a cool hand through my curls,comforting. “What’s going to happen to me now”I murmur,accent thick,I’m nervous,and tired,meaning my accent comes out full force,which can be good or bad. “Well honey,we’ll keep you here tonight,keep a eye on you,get this fever down,and CPS will be here in the morning,to talk to you,and hopefully get you placed into a good home”she murmurs softly,sitting on the bed beside me,it’s weird having someone be so gentle with me,I’m not used to it,dad’s abusive,mom’s just neglectful,she left about a month ago,leaving me behind,with empty promises that she’d come back to get me when it was safe,and she was settled,that’s obviously not happened yet,and more than likely won’t ever happen.

“OK,I trust you”I murmur softly as I see her grab a thermometer and place it against my temple. After a few minutes it beeps,and she looks at the temp,103,it’s down from before but still high,it was at 104 when I got here. “It’s coming down honey,which is good,we’re going to move you to a room if that’s alright,get you settled for the night”she murmurs softly as I nod. She’s nice enough,I trust her,she introduced herself as nurse Sara when we first got here,she’s a mom,I can kinda tell with how she’s treating me,and how she’s treating me like her own,which I need right now. I let them move me to a gurney,then we go down the hall,into a elevator,and up to the fourth floor,the children's ward.

They get me up there,and into a private room,they get me settled in,making sure ivs are hooked up right,getting me under the covers,making sure the room temperature is just right.Then they dim the lights,so I can sleep,and that way too I’m relaxed,not anxious. They have me on pain meds,from other injuries that I had as well. “Get some sleep sweetheart,your safe now,I’ll allow you to have visitors in the morning alright,it’s late”she murmurs placing a cool hand on my cheek, “can you stay,at least till I’m asleep”I murmur softly,I really don’t want to be alone. “Of course honey,I won’t let anything happen to you,are the meds working”she murmurs softly pulling a chair up to the side of the bed,taking my hand in hers.

“A little,I’m not hurting so bad now”I murmur softly,”that’s good honey,I’m glad it’s working, you got hurt pretty good”she murmurs softly as I nod,I’m tired,and I don’t want to talk about what happened,and she’s luckily not pushing it tonight. Before I know it I’m fast asleep,the last thoughts on my mind being about what happened,and wondering if I’m going to be ok now,if I’ll be truly safe and out of there for good now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Flashback.

The feeling of a cool arm against my back causes me to squirm as I realize it’s just his buddy,and it makes me squirm more. They’re drunk as hell,and they’ve roughed me up,knocked me out,carried me in here,so they could do as they will to me,no matter that I’m running a fever,that I don’t feel good,that I can’t fight back. This isn’t anything new,it’s usually just dad that does it,even more so now that mom’s gone,but his buddy came over tonight,and they got drunk,and decided to tag team it tonight. “Don’t fight it Boris,you know you want this Kroshka,trust me,if you’ll relax it won’t be so bad”he murmurs softly the stench of alcohol on his breath,strong,overpowering. I take in a shuddering breath as I try to not think about it,I can get through it,I’ve been through it one too many times,unfortunately,it’s better when I’m alone. I let him do as he will,as dad lets it happen,then it’s over before I know it,and he leaves tucking me under the covers,ever so innocent,as if nothing happened at all. Once he’s gone,I lay there,quietly sobbing,I don’t know how much more I can take,I wish he’d just leave,that he’d leave me alone,I’m better alone,at least if I’m alone,he can’t hurt me.

I feel nausea take over me,and I grab the trashcan,I’m going to throw up,which is bad,it’ll get me in trouble. I try to throw up quietly,and some how I manage. Before I know it I’m done,and I take the trash can down to the bathroom. I wash it out,then I come back to bed. I fall asleep pretty fast,but sleep restlessly,afraid of what will happen next,I only ever sleep solid if I’m alone,or if I’m with Potter,if I’m here with alone,with the old man,I can’t,too many times of being touched,being unaware,that I can’t anymore. When I wake up,the old man is dead asleep,but I can’t even summon the strength to move,I’m sick,real sick,the wound on my side,from being pushed into the glass table,and it shattering,a week ago now,is infected,has been infected for days now. The night it happened,no one heard,no neighbors to hear,the sole neighbor that did,shut off the light,didn’t give a damn,not their business they figured.I went to Theo’s after,he cleaned me up,and let me sleep in his bed,I did that for a few nights,but then I had to go home,with the old man returning I had to.

Somehow I manage to get up,and I get moving. I take a shower,and the moment I see the wound,it’s bad,a deep red,streaky,pus filled. I have to get to a ER somehow,but it’s the middle of the night,do I dare bother Potter with this,I know I need to. I find my phone,buried beneath the depths of my bed,and I text him. He gets it,responds,and promises that he’ll be here,with Xandra,asap,and tells me to call 911. I do,panicked,scared,but the voice of the operator calms me down,she tells me to stay in the bedroom,stay hidden. It happens so fast after that,the police came,the ambulance. Dad and his asshole buddy,got arrested,they got me,got me out of there. I know Potter and Xandra followed the ambulance to the hospital,the most anyone’s cared about me in forever.


End file.
